The present invention relates to a pet sheet which is usually placed and used on a floor or the like for disposing of excreta of pets which are kept indoors.
A conventional pet sheet includes, for example, a hydrophilic top sheet which absorbs liquid, an under sheet or back sheet having water repellency (water resistance), and an absorbing material arranged between those two sheets. Urine excreted from a pet passes through the hydrophilic top sheet and is absorbed in the absorbing material.
However, when the urine excreted from the pet is an amount exceeding the capacity of the absorbing material, the urine may leak out from the pet sheet. Also, the excreted urine may slide on the surface of the hydrophilic top sheet and may reach the edges of the sheet. Such urine may leak to the surrounding area.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a pet sheet having a good performance in preventing the leakage of the excreta. Particularly, it is a major object to prevent the excreted urine from sliding sideways on the surface of the hydrophilic top sheet and leaking to the outside.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a pet sheet includes a hydrophilic top sheet arranged on the absorbing material, wherein a flap which is formed at least adjacent a peripheral edge of the absorbing material and opens toward the center of the absorbing material. Urine, which is not absorbed in the absorbing material and flows on the hydrophilic top sheet, enters between the hydrophilic top sheet and the flap, and can be stopped there.
In this instance, when no extra intermediate member is arranged between the hydrophilic top sheet and the flap, and the flap is maintained to be flush with (parallel to) the hydrophilic top sheet in an unused state, the pet is prevented from tripping over the flap.
Preferably, a plurality of the flaps is formed on the hydrophilic top sheet. Furthermore, the flaps may be formed on the entire surface of the absorbing material, thereby increasing the efficiency of stopping the urine. Thus, the urine which flows over the first flap can be stopped by the next flap.
In addition, preferably, at least one end of each of the flaps adjacent side edges of the sheet, which is opposite to a free or open end thereof, is fixed to the hydrophilic top sheet along two directions. In the case where, for example, the absorbing material and the hydrophilic top sheet are rectangular, the flap is provided along at least one side of the absorbing material and the hydrophilic top sheet is fixed in angular C shape. Thus, even when a large amount of urine flows between the hydrophilic top sheet and the flap, the flap is not pushed down on the side of adhering section.
Furthermore, indentations can be formed at least at positions corresponding to the flaps adjacent of the side edges of the absorbing material. For example, the indentation is a groove formed along the flap. Forming such an indentation enables the urine which is going to flow to the outside to be efficiently stopped even in the case where there is little space between the flap and the hydrophilic top sheet. That is, the urine which flows toward the outside after entering the indentation, pushes up the flap when it flows over the indentation. Accordingly, the flap is raised by the pressure from the urine, showing its fundamental function. Thus, the urine which flows toward the outside is prevented from passing over the flap. Particularly, when the flap is formed so as to cover a part of the groove, the aforesaid effect can be brought to the fore.
Also, when the indentations are formed on the absorbing material so that a plurality of small areas is formed, in whichever direction the urine in the area is going to flow, the urine is reliably trapped by the adjacent indentation. Thus, the movement of the urine can be controlled, regardless of the direction of the flow of the urine. Furthermore, when the indentations are formed so that the small areas are formed on the entire surface of the absorbing material, the movement of the urine which slides and flows over the hydrophilic top sheet can be controlled, regardless of the position and the direction in which the urine is excreted.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a pet sheet includes grooves which guide the flow of the liquid in a specified direction are formed on the absorbing material. For example, in the case of a rectangular sheet, by forming grooves which extend in the longitudinal direction at the rims of the long sides thereof, the urine which is going to flow out almost perpendicularly to the grooves can be guided in the longitudinal direction. Consequently, the urine can be spread out over the entire absorbing material, and is thus unlikely to leak to the outside.